


Seeds

by adiwriting



Series: Heartbeat [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Single Dad Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: It all starts with a simple, innocent question, "Daddy, do I haf a mommy?"
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Heartbeat [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178315
Comments: 39
Kudos: 95





	Seeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALovelyLitwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALovelyLitwit/gifts).



> Alright, I need more time to be able to write the Michael/Alex conversation, so today everyone is getting a bit of Michael/Nova. This is set about a month before Michael moves back to Roswell. 
> 
> This continues with a week of birthday fic for Brooke! Hope you enjoy some soft Nova Mae and single dad Michael!

“Daddy?” Nova looks up from where she’s laying in his lap to look at him. 

“Hmm?” he asks, turning away from the textbook in his hands he’s looking over in preparation for his final exam. 

“Do I haf a mommy?” she asks. 

Michael gives her a confused look, trying to figure out where this is coming from before he sees the book in her hand. There’s a picture of a mom and a dad holding a baby on the page she’s on. Genevieve, one of the physics professors, had given the book to Nova today as a belated birthday present. 

He closes his own text book and puts in on the end table so that he can give Nova his undivided attention. 

“No, Baby,” he says to her. 

“Why?” she asks, predictably. It’s been her favorite question since she was two. 

“Because Daddy carried you in his belly, so I guess I'm kind of your mommy too,” he explains. 

Nova’s eyes go back to the book she’s reading and he can see her brain working overtime to process what he’s just told her. It’s not the first time they’ve talked about the fact that he’s carried her to term. One of Nova’s preschool teachers is pregnant so a lot of questions had come up about what pregnancy meant. He’d explained that she’d grown inside his belly until she’d been big enough to come out and that had been enough for her. She hasn’t questioned why Michael, a man, had been pregnant with her and her teacher, a woman, had gotten pregnant with her child. She’s never much noticed how her family is different from the typical family apart from what she knows about them being aliens. 

“When I was wittah I was in you behwe wike a feed,” she says, repeating the story he’d told her about how babies all start off as little clusters of cells and then they grow like a seed turns into a plant. 

“Yep,” he says. “You were very tiny and then you grew and grew until you were ready to come out of my belly.” 

“But how did I get in you behwe?” She asks him next, setting the book on the sofa beside her so she can climb into his lap. 

He takes a minute, deciding how scientific he wants to get with his explanation. While he doesn’t tend to sugar coat science for her — part of the reason she’s so smart — he also doesn’t think his four year old needs to understand the details of how sex works with their alien biology. 

“Well, another daddy helped put you in there,” he says. “To make a baby grow, you need two people.” 

She looks confused and he decides to go with the seed metaphor that seemed to work well for her before. 

“If I put a seed in your hand, will it grow?” he asks. 

She shakes her head. “It need watah and foil and the fun.” 

“Right. Well daddy has all the things in his belly to help make a baby grow inside of him, but I need somebody else to come and help put a little seed in there.” 

“Fumbuty put a feed in you?” she asks, her forehead wrinkled as she works through everything. 

“It’s called semen, but yes,” he says. 

She nods. “Okay.” 

She shrugs and climbs off his lap to grab her book and he thinks that might be the end of that, but when she looks down at the picture of the family, she frowns again. 

“I haf anutah daddy?” 

He nods, already knowing the next question she’s going to ask. “Who?” 

Michael’s heart twists as he thinks of Alex. He wants to tell her about him. She deserves to know and he wants the freedom to talk about Alex with people. But it doesn’t seem fair to talk about Alex while Alex is still blissfully unaware that he’s a father. And on the off chance they ever were to run into him again, Michael wouldn't want Nova to know who Alex is before Alex does. 

“When I’m ready to tell him, I’ll tell you.” 

“He no know?” 

Michael shakes his head. 

She frowns again, for a long time. “If it beku we albien?” 

He nods. 

“Why pepo no not wike albien?” she asks. 

Michael sighs and keeps his biting comments about it being because people are hateful assholes to himself. 

“Well, people are scared of what they don’t know,” he explains. 

She looks like she finds the very idea of being scared of something you don’t know preposterous. “Why?” 

“You know how you are afraid of butterflies?” 

“No no buttahfies!” she exclaims, hugging his arm and trying to bury herself into his side at the very word, illustrating his point perfectly. 

“Even though daddy has told you that butterflies are safe and they won’t hurt you, you are still scared of them because you don’t know enough about them to see how friendly they are.” 

“Bey no fendy,” she says firmly. 

“People are scared of things sometimes, even things that aren’t really scary,” he explains, carefully undoing her death grip on his arm to pull her into his lap so he can cuddle her in a more comfortable position. “People think aliens are really scary.” 

Nova sighs and rests her head against his chest as he rubs her back. He can tell she’s getting sleepy even if she’s fighting it off. 

“Uttah Daddy no wike albien?” she asks. 

Michael shrugs. “I’ve never asked.” 

There were a lot of things he never asked. Never said. For as close as they were, they never talked all that much. 

“Why not?” 

And isn’t that the question he asks himself regularly? Why he’s never tried to reach out to Alex to tell him about Nova? Sure, there is the secret, which is the main reason. He has to protect Nova at all cost and can’t risk anyone finding out they are aliens and coming after them. But there’s another fear he has that he’s barely been able to admit to himself. 

He’s worried that Alex won’t care. That it won’t be enough. That even with Nova, Alex wouldn’t see a reason to stay. He can’t do that to himself and he won’t do that to Nova. She shouldn't ever have to know the pain of being unloved. 

“Because Daddy is scared too,” he says. 

“It okay,” she tells him, leaning back to pat his shoulder. “I potect you.”

It’s what he always tells her when she’s afraid of something. He smiles down at her and kisses her forehead before pulling her back in for a hug. “I love you Nova Mae.” 

“I wuf you too Daddy,” she says, wrapping her tiny arms around him as best she can. When he loosens his hold on her, she sits back and looks at him again. “When you not fared, you tell Daddy ‘bout me?” 

“I’ll tell him about  _ us _ ,” he promises. Unsure if that day will ever come but he hopes so. He wants so badly to be able to share in these parenting moments with Alex. 

“And we can be a famawe?” she asks. 

“I hope so.” 

And he really does. 

She sighs and leans forward again to rest her head against his chest. It’s most certainly time for bed. He stands up with her in his arms and carries her to the bathroom so they can start their nighttime routine. He helps her brush her teeth and take her barrettes out of her hair. He then quickly braids it so it won’t become a complete tangled mess in the morning then walks her to her bedroom. He lets her pick out her own pajamas -— a mismatched set with purple UFOs on the bottom and a red top with little Lobo Louies on it. 

He then crawls into bed with her and reaches over for the book they’ve been reading for the last week — _ Women in Science: 50 Fearless Pioneers Who Changed the World.  _ He reads her the passage on Hertha Ayrton and then spends the next twenty minutes answering all of Nova’s questions. No, she never went to space. Yes, she went to school like Daddy, but not ‘til later. He helps her attempt to say suffrage for a solid 5 minutes while she grows increasingly more frustrated and he finally has to tell her to let it go — something she’s rarely able to do. They talk about what electrical engineering is and lighting rods and he attempts to explain water vortices. 

Eventually, she’s so tired she can barely keep her eyes open and he closes the book and puts it back on the nightstand. 

He’s kissing her forehead and pulling up her blankets when she says, “Do you bink Daddy would wike me?” 

The question breaks his heart into a million pieces and he wonders if he shouldn’t have just not told her anything at all. If he should have made something up so that she wouldn’t know what she’s missing out on. But he’s never lied to her and he doesn’t think he wants to ever start. 

“Hey, your daddy would love you to pieces,” he says firmly, leaving no room for argument or doubt. “Every last inch of you, because you are perfect, Nova Mae. He just doesn’t know you.” 

She nods, but doesn’t seem overly satisfied and Michael hates it. He wants to pick up the phone and track down Alex’s number and tell him about Nova Mae right this instant but… he can’t. He won’t. The risk isn’t worth the reward. Yes, he wants a family for Nova. But if it doesn’t go well? And Alex tells people about them? They won’t just have broken hearts, they’ll be facing dissection. 

He kisses her a few more times, hoping it will somehow make up for the kisses Alex isn’t around to give her. 

“I love you Nova Mae,” he tells her, hating how it’s not enough. 

“I wuf you too Daddy.” 

“To the moon and back,” he tells her and she frowns. 

“I wanna go furber ban a moon,” she tells him firmly as she holds up Laika for Michael to give a hug and a kiss to. 

“You will go as far as you can dream. Just gotta be able to build a ship to get you there,” he tells her, bopping her on the nose as he stands up and turns off her lamp. “Keep growing that big beautiful brain of yours.” 

She’s out before he makes it to the door. 


End file.
